


или умри.

by donemon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Desperation, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sex Pollen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donemon/pseuds/donemon
Summary: На Локи пало проклятье.
Relationships: Fandral/Loki (Marvel)
Kudos: 8





	или умри.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [DictionaryWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites). Log in to view. 



> Написано по подсказке: Фандрал/Локи, "трахни или умри"; до этого отношений не было, но один из них, возможно, уже давно влюблён в другого.  
> Предупреждение от переводчика: Локи здесь обоеполый. В тегах не указываю, так как автор против.

– Всё нормально, всё нормально, – шепчет Фандрал ему в губы, и Локи тихо стонет, чувствуя, как от прикосновений пылает тело. Фандрал ножом срезает с него одежду, и Локи часто дышит и всхлипывает, когда Фандрал отстраняется, чтобы расстегнуть себе штаны. Это унизительно, так унизительно, но он умрёт, умрёт, он…

– Ты не умрёшь, всё нормально, – говорит Фандрал и подтягивает Локи к себе за бёдра.

– Я… Она же прокляла…

– Всё будет хорошо, всё будет хорошо, – мягко говорит Фандрал, в его глазах благородство, и сам он такой красивый, что Локи, кажется, это не переживёт.

– Тебе не обязательно…

– Ну разумеется, обязательно, – перебивает его Фандрал, распахивая глаза. – Или что, ты предпочтёшь Огуна или Вольстагга? – Его член, горячий и влажный, оказывается у Локи между ног, давит на щель внизу, и Локи обнимает Фандрала за шею: ему мучительно необходимо, чтобы Фандрал касался его кожи, но он не в силах сделать что-то ещё. Он задыхается от слёз.

– Тебе не обязательно, – повторяет он, но при этом так крепко стискивает Фандрала, что у того расцветают на плечах синяки. – Ты можешь просто… Я просто умру…

– Не умрёшь, – яростно шипит Фандрал, обхватывает Локи за бёдра и резко насаживает на себя. Локи выгибается, чувствуя, как в него врывается горячий стержень, и кричит так громко, что, наверное, слышно даже за пределами палатки, и осознаёт, что плачет навзрыд.

– Всё будет хорошо, – говорит Фандрал и обнимает ладонью его мокрую щеку. – Всё наладится. Это просто секс, можем вообще больше никогда не видеться, если не хочешь. Прости, милый, прости… – Локи скулит, и тогда Фандрал пытается утешить его тем способом, что сейчас приходит ему в голову – он прижимается к нему губами, медленно целуя, перебирает пальцами по члену Локи, и Локи рыдает сильнее.

Два столетия вожделения, и вот она, его мечта, вспорхнула из-под руки, вспугнутая его обречённостью, смятением и страхом. Два столетия, и теперь Фандрал думает, что Локи его ненавидит.

– Ещё, – шепчет Локи, бессильный в тисках судьбы, и Фандрал подчиняется.


End file.
